Bad Time For A Break Up
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Harry breaks up with Snape. Who's the guilty party, lets just say it isn't Snape. Snape is left with an extra load
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'The Reason'. I really appreciated it. **

**I've got 48 reviews for 'A Washing Room Drama'. You guys (reviewers) rock! Can I get two more to make 50 or would that just be greedy?**

"Have you two talked about having kids of your own yet?" Hermione asked, cradling her new born girl in her arms.

"Kids?" Severus asked.

"Yes. It's very possible very for two magical males to have children together."

"I'm well aware of that. I just never thought about it."

"I know Harry would love kids. He would make such a great father," Hermione thought aloud.

"Well I don't know if I would be such a good father."

"Nonsence, you would be great. Oh jeez, look at the time. Look I've got to go."

"Okay Hermione. I'm sorry Harry's not here. I thought he'd be back by now."

"Doesn't matter, I was only dropping by. Besides, I had a great time chatting to you. Tell Harry I said hello."

"Okay. Good bye Hermione," Severus smiled.

Hermione smiled and walked to the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can you and Harry babysitt for Ron and I tomorrow."

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Er, yes. Sure. We can babysitt Jade."

"Great, thanks. See you at 7p.m then. Bye." she waved before walking out.

**ZZZ**

Hermione arrived at Severus and Harry's place at 6.30.

"Hello Severus. Sorry I'm early."

"It's no problem."

"Where's Harry."

Severus looked away. "He's... working late."

"Oh, can you manage Jade by yourself? I can go out another time if you want?"

"No. I'll be fine with Jade. You and Ron deserve to have a night off."

"Thanks." Hermione stared at Severus. "Is everything okay with you and Harry?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to be around much anymore."

Severus looked away again. In the three years of their relationship, Harry had never been away from Severus so often as he was the last two months. "He's been working a lot lately. We haven't had a lot of time together."

"I'm so sorry. There was me dumping a baby on you."

"He's not here anyway. Jade here can keep me company." He smiled at the baby girl in his arms.

"Since when did you need anyone elses company?" Hermione laughed.

"Since I've been with Harry. You better get going, Ron will be waiting."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"My pleasure. Have a nice time."

"We will. Bye." She apparated away.

"Well, it's just you I now, Jade." Jade giggled as she pulled his hair.

**ZZZZ**

Harry yawned as he apparated into his bedroom. He looked around expecting his partner to be asleep.

'Probably working on some potion' Harry thought.

His stomach growled loudly. 'Might as well eat.'

Harry walked into the sitting room and smiled. Severus was asleep on the couch with baby Jade in is arms.

"So much for working on a potion." His stomach growled again, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing.

He ate a sandwhich and went to bed.

**ZZZZ**

Severus was woken by a knock on the front door. He walked slowley so as to not wake Jade.

"Hello Hermione. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant. You look like you're half asleep. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, I must have dozed off. You could have left her the night since it's 1a.m."

Hermione smiled. "No, I don't think I would like a night away from her. Well thanks for looking after her. Is Harry up?"

"He's not back yet."

"Yes I am."

Severus spun around. "Harry? When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago. I went to bed," Harry said.

"Oh," was Severus's reply.

"Well I better get going," Hermione pipped up. "Nice to see you Harry."

"You too Hermione." He closed the door on her.

"There was no need to shut her out like that Harry."

"Like what? I'm going back to bed."

Severus looked angry.

"Are you comming?" Harry called over his shoulder.

"No. I'm going to-"

"Work on some potions," Harry interupted. "You're so predictable, Sev. We haven't had sex in ages. Don't you want some?"

"We haven't had sex because you haven't been here, Harry."

"I've been working, unlike some."

"Excuse me? It's SUMMER! Whom do you wish me to teach? And what do you mean I don't work. I run a bloody potions shop! I make all the potions myself and work there when I'm not teaching!"

"Well la dee da, Sev. Your work always comes before me and I'm sick of it!"

"My work? You the one out all day and all night and you say I work too much. A minute ago you said I don't work at all. What do you expect me to do all day? Twiddle my thumbs until you get back?" Severus shouted

"You could make dinner for when I get back!"

"I never know when you get back Harry." Severus stopped. He closed his eyes and looked away. "I can't do this anymore," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, we never see each other. And when we do it always ends in an arguement. I just don't think it's worth it anymore."

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you Harry. But I can't see how we can make it work again."

"Well fuck you, Snape," Harry shouted, suddenly angry.

Severus looked up in surprise. "Harry?"

"Look Severus, I wanted to break up for ages and I haven't loved you for a while. I just can't believe you got there first."

"You kept me on a string like that and you didn't even want me?"

"Yup. That's exactly what I did." Harry could see the hurt in Severus's eyes before the older man masked his emotions. Harry loved this, it meant he had gotten to Severus.

Severus straightened his back. "In that case I'll be leaving now."

"What? No good bye bonk, Sevvie. I thought what we had was special," Harry mocked.

Severus was a proud man. If Harry wanted a messy break up, it would be of his own doing, he would not let himself be baited. "Good bye, Harry," he stiffly before walking out the door.

**ZZZZ**

"Good bye, Harry," he heard the man say before he calmly walked out. He didn't slam the door as Harry had expected him to. He closed it softly, but not so softly so Harry could think he was effected.

'Where's the fight?' he thought. He had tried to baite Severus but it didn't work.

"Bastard," Harry snorted before going to bed. Their bed, the bed they had shared for two years. Harry didn't think of it like that. Sex and sleep, that was what it was for. Wether it was Severus or Jack, the man he had brought to their bed three months ago before Severus had come back from Hogwarts.

**ZZZZ**

"Severus, it 3a.m, what are you doing here" Hermione asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry if I've woken you."

"No. We were just drinking some coffee. Come in out of the cold." She led him into the kitchen. Ron looked up in surprise.

"Severus?" he asked "What's wrong? What happened?" he looked worried.

"Let the man sit down first," she scowlded. She sounded so much like Molly Weasley.

"Thank you," Severus smiled weakly.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Harry and I have broken up."

"What?" Ron was totally shocked. Hermione, however, wasn't as surprised.

"Have you actually broken up or is it just another silly fight?" she asked.

"We've really broken up. Look, I just wondered if I could stay here the night. I know I've put you in a awkward situation, with Harry being your best friend, but I'll be gone in the morning."

"You are always welcome here." It was Ron who spoke, surprisingly enough. Severus had expected him to take Harry's side and turn him away.

Ron could see his surprise. "Look, I've noticed Harry's being a real prick lately, I just didn't know thing were that bad between you two. What actually happened? Who called it off."

"I called it off. I don't think it's my place to say what happened."

"That's fine. The guest room is ready and all. No need to fix the sheets. Why don't you just go to bed and see how you feel in the morning."

"Okay, Hermione. Thanks."

"No problem."

They waited until they heard his door close before either of them spoke.

"It was Harry wasn't it." Ron spoke.

"I think so," his wife answered. "When I brought Jade over to their's Severus looked so sad when I mentioned Harry. Then when I was collecting her, Harry appeared and Severus hadn't known he was back. Harry said he had been in bed for a few hours. He was very abrupt. He been really weird the last few months."

"I know. He doesn't even come over any more. Or talk when I see him at work," Ron replied.

"Lets get some sleep. I'll make Severus some breakfast before he wakes up in the morning."

Ron yawned in agreement.

**ZZZZ**

As Hermione set a plate of eggs and toast on the table Severus walked in.

"You don't look so good," she commented.

"Thanks," he frowned.

Ron walked in behind him. "Woh, you look terrible, mate."

Severus ignored him as Hermine pulled him over to the table. "Now get that down you neck."

He took one bite of the eggs before throwing up on the plate. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he rambled.

"Severus get back up to bed and lay down. I'll be up to you in a minute. Ron, go up with him. He could fall down the stairs. Make sure he gets into bed!"

"Yes dear," he said, feeling very like his father being told off by his mother.

Hermione followed them up a while later. "I'm just going to preform some spells on you, to see what's wroung."

Severus nodded.

She cast a few spells over him and furowed her eyebrows. She shook her head befor casting different spells. "Severus," she said carefully.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"Well, the thing is you have morning sickness...your three months pregnant."

Time seemed to stop while Severus tried to register this information. "Oh," was the only answer he could manage.

**Reviews? I would like to know what everyone thinks of this fic'.**


	2. tired

**Disclaimer: I don't any HP characters, JKR does.**

**Author's Note: I've gotten a surprisingly good response to this fic'. You guys really seem to like it. R&R while you R&R (Read and review while you rest and relax).**

**ZZZZ**

**Black Padfoot: **Thanks for my 1st review. Sorry Harry isn't here.

Lyndsay: Thanks. Here's more for you.

Lutheyl: Thanks. I thought that too.

Kyer: Well this is how I deal with it, hehehe.

Nyos: Er... thanks. you really forgot it?

Rickmaniac and Ensign L. Kim: Hey guys! Sup?

anonymous: wow. that's some review. thanks for all the other reviews too. just to let you know that story i wasn't high... on drugs. i was high on lack of sleep and chocolate.

**ZZZZ**

_Hermione followed them up a while later. "I'm just going to perform some spells on you, to see what's wrong."_

_Severus nodded._

_She cast a few spells over him and furrowed her eyebrows. She shook her head before casting different spells. "Severus," she said carefully._

_"What is it?" he asked worried._

_"Well, the thing is you have morning sickness...your three months pregnant."_

_Time seemed to stop while Severus tried to register this information. "Oh," was the only answer he could manage._

**ZZZZ**

Ron and Hermione were back in the kitchen after leaving Severus to sleep.

"I can't believe he's pregnant," Ron shook his head.

"I know, I was only talking to him about kids the other day. He thought he would be a terrible father."

"So did I," Ron laughed.

"You're a great dad," Hermione smiled at her husband.

Ron smiled at her. "Severus will be to. Do you think he'll tell Harry?"

"He has to. Harry will be a father and he has a right to know. I don't think it's right for someone to miss an opportunity to raise a child of their own."

"Okay, love. Relax. I was only wondering. Just remember – it's not your place to tell Harry, or to make Severus tell him."

"I know." They sat quietly for a while but Hermione got restless. "I think I'll go check on him."

"Mmmm. Okay."

**ZZZZ**

Severus heard a soft knock at the door. He closed him eyes tightly and didn't make a sound.

There was another knock, accompanied by a voice calling him.

"Severus… Severus are you okay?" Hermione opened the door slowly and walked in. His back was to her, she sat at the edge of Severus's bed and rested her hand on his forehead. "I know you're awake… Talking will make you feel better."

"Sorry," Severus muttered.

"What are you going to do when the baby arrives?"

"I don't know. Do we have to talk about it now?" he groaned.

She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see her. "No. Just remember I'm here when you need to talk. Me and Ron… in case you feel better talking to a man."

"Thanks," he muttered again. When he didn't say anymore Hermione got up and walked out.

**ZZZZ**

Later, as Ron was making dinner, Severus walked into the kitchen.

"Hiya Severus. How are you?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"Fine thanks. Er… where's Hermione?

"She's gone to work. She'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh right. Well I've made a few calls to some of my contacts and I'm leaving now. I've got a place sorted out."

"Now? As in right this minute?" Ron said in a rush.

"Yes. I just want to thank you for your hospitality. You've done more that I would have thought."

"No problem. Since you're going now could you at least tell me where? Hermione will murder me if she hears I just let you go. And stay for dinner."

"Sure." Severus scribbled an address on a bit of parchment on the table and sat down to some of Ron's lasagna.

Later he shook hands with Ron and left.

**Please review. I know this chapter is lame but it was just to get Severus out of their house because I don't think he should be there anymore.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
